<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Tame A Word by MorganaNK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492229">Too Tame A Word</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK'>MorganaNK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short two-parter set during the latter part of the series, set after 'Natural Causes' but before 'In The Blink Of An Eye'.  Inspired by a post from silviaday.com that was shared on Pinterest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Barbara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Attraction is too tame a word for this.</p><p>He consumes my every thought, even when my mind should be elsewhere.</p><p>Head bent low, he studies paperwork, I will him to look at me, knowing I will blush if he does.</p><p>I want to devour him.  </p><p>Bite.  </p><p>Lick.  </p><p>Suckle. </p><p>Taste.</p><p>Pulling him close as I open myself wide.  </p><p>Exposing my flaws. </p><p>My scars.</p><p>Welcoming him into my very soul.</p><p>Moving.</p><p>Stretching. </p><p>Filling.</p><p>Driving me to the cliff-edge of insanity.</p><p>Falling into the pleasurable abyss.</p><p>Over, and over, and over again.</p><p>Too much would never be enough.</p><p>Glancing up at me, he smiles.</p><p>That smile will be my undoing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Attraction is too tame a word for this.</p><p>Even marriage hasn’t quenched the fire in my soul that burns only for her.</p><p>She bites her bottom lip, a gesture so innocent yet it stirs my blood.</p><p>If only I could kiss those lips.</p><p>Nuzzle my face in the valley of her cleavage.</p><p>Breathe in her intoxicating scent.</p><p>I want her in so many ways.</p><p>Naked.</p><p>Over my desk.</p><p>In my bed.</p><p>Hell, even lying on the backseat of the Bristol.</p><p>Open.</p><p>Exposed.</p><p>Moaning.</p><p>Fingernails biting into the flesh of my arms.</p><p>Head thrown back as she falls apart. </p><p>Crying my name.</p><p>A sweet prayer of passion fulfilled.</p><p>Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she catches me looking at her, then blushes and smiles.</p><p>That smile will be my undoing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>